


Jessica's Curse

by Zoya87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: Jessica's family is supposedly cursed. Any men born to it will end the line. When Jesssica was born his family the decided to raise him as a girl. What will happen when Jessica meets someone interesting?





	Jessica's Curse

A curse had been cast on the royal family. Should a male be born to house Dequin the curse would be brought upon the family and he would be the last member of their line. Up until this point, the family had birthed girls so no one was worried about the curse. The thing was, that wasn't entirely true. The Queen birthed twins 18 years ago this very day, the only thing is they were fraternal twins. So they dressed me as a girl for my own protection. My sister and I looked practically identical so everyone assumed we were identical twins.

"Jessica!" My sister called out as she pounced on my bed waking me up from my slumber.

"Yes, Jennifer? What is it? It's early," I sighed.

"It's not early, get up we are running late! We need to get ready for the ball." She said as she shook the blankets.

I bolted out of bed my purple silken pajamas clashing against the air. "I completely forgot about the ball!" I'm sorry. I know how much you love them."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, I know how much you hate them."

Jennifer was one of the only people who knew I was really a man, but even so, we had to pretend I was a girl. We couldn't even talk about why I hated the ball. Jessica followed me out of bed and we went into our dressing room where our outfits were laid out for us. No one was allowed to help us dress because of my secret so we had to help each other.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute! We are going to look absolutely stunning!" Jennifer squealed.

I sighed as I looked at the matching pink dresses with golden accents. Everyone just thought I was a tomboy which worked for me, but I wasn't the most ladylike person. I had to make sure I seemed like I was still feminine.

Jennifer and I put on the dresses helping each other get into them. After we were done Jennifer went to the room next door to let the makeup and hair artists in. They came in like a whirlwind and did our hair and makeup.

We looked gorgeous, I couldn't deny it. It was somewhat of a confidence booster, but all the same, it still felt weird. What was I to do though? This was my daily life. After they were done I looked at Jennifer and she smiled as she looked at me.

"Alright let's head down to the ballroom," she said.

"Okay," I responded.

We walked out of our room and down the halls until we got to the back entrance of the ballroom. Our parents were already waiting for us there. Our Mother who was a tall woman herself had blond hair like Jennifer and myself, our Father was a lean man with short dark hair and blue eyes like us.

"Where have you two been?" Mother asked sharply.

"Sorry mother Jessica overslept again," Jennifer said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," I responded.

Father spoke, "Ok well we are supposed to be making an entrance now so let's just do that."

Father held out his arm allowing Mother to wrap hers around his and the doors opened and they strode gracefully into the large ballroom. Jennifer and I held hands as we strode out into the ballroom waving with our free hand.

Jennifer and I followed our parents to the head table taking our seat next to Mother. The festivities started and Jennifer looked to me excitedly. I just stared back blankly.

A man my Father's age and a young man probably around my age approached the table.  
The older man had salt and pepper hair and a stern looking face. The younger man had jet black hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

"Ahh if it isn't my old friend Leon, the Duke of Doran. This must be your son Nicholas."

Leon smiled and bowed, his son bowed as well. "Right you are King Richard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all your highnesses," Nicholas said.

He glanced over at my sister and me and smiled. Leon and his son left the royal table after that.

"Alright let's go dance," Jennifer said as she pulled me out of the chair.

"Okay okay calm down," I replied.

She grabbed me by the wrist and led me over to where a group of our peers were mingling. There were noblemen and women around our age chatting up a storm trying to angle their way into another's arms to dance. There was about six of them in a group together talking four men two women.

"Princesses!" Someone said as they noticed us approach their circle.

The women curtsied and the men bowed.

"It's so good to have you two here," one of the men said.

I noticed Nicholas was here as well, so was our friend Ruby. The others I did not know.

Ruby smiled and walked over to us, "Jennifer Jessica it's so good to see you two again."

"Yes, it is Ruby!" Jennifer said.

I nodded politely in agreement.

Conversation picked up again and I noticed myself guessing who was going to be dancing with who. Soon everyone but myself and one other left to dance. The only other person who had been withdrawn from the conversation, Nicholas.

"I suppose that just leaves the two of us," he said.

"Yes I suppose it does," I said.

I felt embarrassed being stuck by myself with Nicholas. Not because I felt threatened by him, but because I knew nothing about him. I suppose I would have felt this way with any of the guys there though. Maybe even more so since the rest seemed to be so forward.

"What kind of things do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked.

"Oh, what most guys do I suppose. I've learned to sword fight and tried to take up an instrument. I failed at that though," he smirked.

I giggled at his predicament, "I see. I find swordfight to be most interesting."

"Really? Not all women are interested in it. Most would rather dance or go shopping."

I laughed. "Well, I guess I'm not most women. I'd be more inclined to hear about sword fighting or go horseback riding."

He smiled, "Yes I suppose you aren't like most women. Would you care to dance?" He extended his arm. "We can talk more on the dance floor."

"That sounds nice," I said as I took his arm.

We walked across the room to the dance floor. He took my hand and began to lead as he placed his other one on my waist. I placed my free hand around his neck.

"So tell me about yourself, Jessica," he said.

"Well as I said before I enjoy horseback riding, reading, getting out in nature. Basically, I'm the opposite of Jennifer," I laughed.

He smiled, "I see, well I'm glad we have some time together then. I find you interesting."

A slow dance came on and we pulled each other close. I felt even more awkward, but not for the usual reasons. Usually, I felt odd because I was dancing with another man, but this time it was something else. I couldn't place why I felt strange this time so I just tried to forget it.

"So what do you like to do in your free time other than sword fight and fail at music?"

He laughed, "Well I get to help the people who live on our land when they need it. Which is quite often."

"So I haven't seen you here before. Do you not get out here often?"

"No, not really. I haven't had much of a reason to get out more," he said.

"I see. So when do you think will be the next time you'll be out here?"

"Well, now that I've had a chance to meet you I'd say soon."

I felt that strange feeling again. "Oh really now?"

"Yes, I think so."

We danced further, our bodies rubbed together. Oddly I was okay with this, I just felt a little nervous. We talked more about our likes and dislikes. Soon the dance was coming to an end and I knew I would have to leave Nicholas. Oddly I didn't want to.

"Well it's getting close to the time where I need to get going," I said.

"Can I walk you somewhere?"

"Oh, sure," I said as I felt a hot blush appear on my face. "I was headed back to my room."

"Alright," he moved so we were locking arms. "I'm not sure where that is."

“I can lead," I said.

We left the ballroom out the main entrance and I led us towards the back of the castle. We walked down the hall and all I could focus on was the proximity of the two of us to each other. That strange feeling intensified. I felt a fluttering feeling in my stomach as we walked towards my room.

We made it back to my room. "Well here we are, this is my room," I sighed.

He took my hand in his and bowed and kissed it. "Well, it was a pleasure getting to know you, Jessica. Hopefully, I can get to know you better soon?"

I could feel the blush creeping back onto my face. "I think I'd like that Nicholas," I said.

He smiled at me and stood up, "Good. Then it's a date." With that, he turned around and left.  
My body felt hot all over and I was confused by the way I was feeling. The sudden weight of the word 'date' hit me. This couldn't be a date! I was a man and so was he. Yet the thought of it made my rod hard. Did I like him?

I opened the door to Jennifer's and my room. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. What the hell was I doing?

Jennifer came into the room a little while later. "Jessica, tonight was awesome! How was yours? Jessica?" She said as she saw my face down on the bed.

She walked over to me and sat on the bed placing her hand on my back. "Jessica are you okay?"

"No," I said muffled into my pillow.

"What's wrong? What happened tonight?" She sounded concerned.

"I think I agreed to go on a date with Nicholas," I said as I turned to face her.

She gasped, "Oh no!"

"But that's not the worst part," I huffed.

"It gets worse?" She asked.

"Yes. I think I'm ok with going on a date with him," I buried my head in the pillow again.

Jennifer was silent for a moment. "Do you like him?"

I turned back to face her, "I..." I thought about that odd feeling I was having around him. Is that what it was? Did I like him? "I think so?"

"Jessica... you know you can't be with him like this," she sounded so sad.

"I know...I hate this," I said as I buried my head in my pillow again.

Jennifer rubbed my back as we sat there in silence.

The day went on and I eventually helped Jennifer change out of her dress and she helped me with mine. I hopped in the bath to try to relax. I washed off my makeup and washed my hair. I relaxed in the tub thinking about what had happened today. As I thought about it I sank down into the tub feeling embarrassed. I realized now that I felt something for Nicholas, I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but I knew I liked him. That really bothered me because I was actually a guy, not a girl.

I sighed and got out of the tub and dried off. The rest of the day I was in a half-aware state as I thought about Nicholas and out time together. I looked forward to seeing him again. What was I doing though? This was going to turn out badly if I kept pursuing this path.

The day seemed to drone on being the same as any other day other than how I felt. By the time night fell I was in my room in my pajamas sitting in my bed. The lights were off, I curled up in bed.

"Jessica," I heard Jennifer's voice.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

"I think so..." I had no idea if that was accurate or not, but I didn't need Jennifer being worried as well.

"Ok goodnight Jessica."

"Goodnight Jennifer."

I fell asleep and had restful dreams.

 

The next day I woke up anxious as to what was going to happen. I spent the whole morning thinking about Nicholas. I sat in my room looking out the window in deep thought. There was a knock at the door so I stood up and went over to it. I opened the door only to see Nicholas there. I felt like my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, Jessica. I was hoping we could see each other today if you weren't busy?"

"That sounds great," I said.

He held his arm out and I wrapped mine around his. We left the room and I closed the door behind us.

"Well since there wasn't a ton of time between yesterday and today I didn't really have time to make a plan. So would you do the honor of leading the way, Jessica?"

I smiled at him, "Sure I have a plan."

I led us to the stable at the entrance of the castle. The stable hand saw us and ran over to us.  
"Princess what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for the two of you?"

"We'd like to borrow two horses for a while," I said.

"Of course," he said. He went back to the horses and brought two out for us. One was black and the other brown. "Bring them back whenever Miss."

He handed me the reigns and I passed the black horse's reins to Nicholas. I led my horse out of the stable and onto the grass outside. I mounted the horse side saddle so as to be ladylike and not have my dress up to my thighs.

Nicholas mounted his horse. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," I cooed.

He smiled at me, "Mysterious."

I led the way towards a distant garden that was beautiful. It was tended to by our people. We rode until on the horizon I saw the lush green garden. There were beautiful flowers and even a maze. I strolled up to the post where people could tie up their horses. I dismounted and tied up my horse as did Nicholas.

"So where are we?" Nicholas asked as he looked around.

"It's called the royal garden even though it's not technically part of the castle," I said

"Oh I see," he said.

Nicholas held out his arm which I wrapped mine around. I felt a rush of emotions as we brushed up against each other. I couldn't even decipher all the feelings I was feeling. I led us towards the maze glancing over at Nicholas to gauge his reactions.

"So I take it we are going in there?" He said.

I smiled, "If that's alright with you."

"Of course it is," he said.

We walked towards the maze and entered it. I led us deeper into the maze.

"So Jessica are we just going to wander the maze or do you have a plan?"

I smiled at him, "Oh I have a plan."

"Is that so? Care to share it?"

"Nope, it's a surprise!" I cheered.

We were almost there as we continued to walk towards the center of the maze. I had been here numerous times before and knew it well. We made it to the center of the maze which was a big open area. It had a big fountain and two benches, it was beautiful here.

I led him over to one of the benches and we sat down together. We released each other's arms and sat there somewhat awkwardly.

"It's really beautiful here," he said.

"Yes, it's so peaceful as well. I like coming here," I turned towards him.

He turned towards me stretching his arm out and wrapping it around my shoulders. He looked to me as if expecting me to tell him to move his arm, but I didn't. Instead, I leaned closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. Nicholas tightened his grip around me and pulled me closer.

"Jessica, I'm sorry if this is forward of me, but I'm not very familiar with women. Do you...you know...like me in that kind of way?"

I felt a heat rise in my body as I blushed. "Yes," I whispered. "But Nicholas I'm also not familiar with men."

"Really" He sounded surprised.

"Well if we're being honest...I've never really been interested in a man before now," I said rather unconfidently.

Nicholas was quiet for a moment. "Sounds like we have more in common than I thought. I've never really been interested in a woman before now either."

I wanted to ask him why he hadn't been attracted to a woman before, but I was afraid that he would ask me the same question in turn. So instead I sat there in silence.

"I would think being a princess you would have had a ton of guys throwing themselves at you. So I'm curious...why is it you haven't been interested in men before?"

I felt like the floor dropped out from underneath me. What was I supposed to say to that? He asked anyway without me asking him first. "Umm, I'm not sure I'm ready to discuss that yet. What about you?"

"hmm tell you what I'll tell you when you tell me yours," he smirked.

"Sounds fair," I laughed.

My body felt warm as it was pressed against Nicholas. I blushed as we sat there together. I knew I wanted him, but I was confused as to how that would happen. I mean I'd eventually have to either let him down or tell him the truth about my secret. Then he'd either rejects or accepts me. I had a feeling he would reject me. I mean what man wanted to accidentally fall in love with another man? I sure didn't, even though that's exactly what was happening.

I felt bad. I liked Nicholas, I liked him a lot. I couldn't lead him on like this. "Actually Nicholas...I think I should tell you my reasonings. I feel like it's important before our...whatever this is goes any further." I scooted a little bit away from him so I could look him in the eyes.

His arm fell away from me and went back to his lap. "Is something wrong?"

"No, well yes, I mean just hear me out." I couldn't even look him in the eyes. "You know how there's a curse on my family about men?"

"Yes," he sounded confused.

 

"Well, the thing is my family still believes in it so eighteen years ago when they had twins and one of them was a boy... They made me live as a girl because of the curse. I'm sorry if I've deceived you and if you don't want to see me anymore I completely understand. So the reason I was never interested in men before was that I was attracted to women, but there's something I really like about you."

I kept my gaze turned away from him. I felt his hands on mine. "It makes so much sense now. It's time I told you about why I was never interested in girls before you. The thing is before you I've never been attracted to a woman...but I've been attracted to men."

I looked up at him and locked contact with his eyes. He looked happy. "So you're okay with this? "

"Yes totally ok with it. Actually, I feel relieved. I wasn't sure how to interact with a girl, but with a guy, I feel more comfortable."

I smiled, "Just remember to everyone else I'm still and always be a girl."

"I'm ok with that," He said.

I learned in and he did the same, soon we were kissing. I felt overjoyed that I had actually found someone who accepted me for who I was and didn't mind who I had to be.


End file.
